powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Taming
The power to tame/train creature for various reasons. Sub-power of Animal Manipulation and Mythic Manipulation. Also Called *Animal Training *Training Capabilities User has skill for taming (tolerant of sentient presence) and/or training (teaching specific responses to specific conditions or stimuli) creatures, possibly to the point of domestication. Associations * Animal Manipulation * Control Manipulation * Mind Control * Mythic Manipulation Limitations * Some creatures may need to see you as their alpha first. * May take extensive time. * Feeding and Housing of tamed creatures can be difficult. * Divine Beasts may be difficult or impossible to tame. Known Users {{scroll box| *Owen Grady (Jurassic World) *Force users (Star Wars); via the Animal Friendship technique * Orochi Fin Guy (Fairy Tail) * Dante (Dante's Inferno) * Kratos (God of War) * War (Darksiders) * Death (Darksiders 2) * Pokemon Trainers (Pokemon) * Takato (Digimon tamers); linked with Guilmon *Protagonist Characters (Fallout series); via Animal Friend Perk * The Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ''); via Kyne's Peace Shout * Na'vi (''Avatar); linked with Dire Horses or Mountain Banshee * Dar (The Beastmaster) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Breed (One Piece) * Mohji (One Piece) * Yun (Only Sense Online) * Jinchuriki (Naruto); can tame their inner Tailed Beasts * Naruto (Naruto) * Killer Bee (Naruto) * Tavros Nitram (Homestuck) * All Trolls, linked with their lusus (Homestuck) * Her Imperious Condenscation (Homestuck); linked with "God Cat" * Nix with Swamp Monsters (inFamous 2) * Hunters (WoW) * Champions (WoW) * Lion Tamer Org (Power Rangers Wild Force) * Saiaorg Bael (Highschool DxD) * Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Drago (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Silica (Sword Art Online) with Pina * Cait Sith race (Sword Art Online) * Coachmon (Digimon) * Eunice (Ben 10) * Haplo (Death Gate Cycle); linked with his dog * Alfred (Death Gate Cycle); temporarily linked with Haplo's dog * Sadao Maou (The Devil is a Part-Timer); via Negative Emotion Empowerment *Takkar (Far Cry Primal)} Known Objects *Bee Badge (The Legend of Zelda:A Link Between Worlds); limited to bees Gallery File:Pokemon_Trainers.png|Pokémon Trainers can create bonds with their Pokémon so they can overcome anything. File:Jinchuriki.jpg|Jinchūriki (Naruto) can tame their inner Tailed Beasts if they can conquer their own dark sides. File:Luffy_Haki_Marineford.jpg|Luffy (One Piece) has proven to be able to tame even the fiercest creatures with his Haki and charisma. Hiccup-Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-9626230-2000-850.jpg|Hiccup and Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) have a strong bond with each other. File:Beast on the Boat.jpg|Dante (Dante's Inferno) can ride Beasts of Burden by stabbing their heads with his scythe. Orochi Fin.jpg|The guy from Orochi Fin (Fairy Tail) can tame up to a number of 100,000 monsters which he used to attack Lamia Scale with. Jurassic-world-chris-pratt-owen-grady.jpg|Owen Grady (Jurassic World) created a strong bond with the "Raptor Squad" becoming their trainer and alpha. FCP.jpeg|As the Beast Master, Takkar (Far Cry Primal) is able to tame and command a variety of prehistoric predators, from an owl to wolves to big cats to bears. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Real Powers Category:Common Powers